Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R3
by KurosakiElric
Summary: Two years after the completion of the Zero Requiem and the death of Lelouch vi Britannia, the United Federation of Japan falls, destroying the world peace Lelouch died for. Once again known as Area 11, it's people mere Elevens, Japan falls victim to betrayal from within the royal Britannian family, once again at war with Britannia itself. (Discontinued)
1. Stage I- A Demon Rewakens

The cart, pulled by a brown horse, moved slowly through the hills of the farmlands, the rolling hills on either side of the dirt road they travelled, stretching as far as the eye could see. It was around noon, and the sky was a perfect blue. In the back of the cart, was a large pile of hay. And on top of the pile of hay, lay a strange looking woman. She had lime green hair, and yellow eyes. She was relaxing, her head resting on her crossed arms, which in turn rested on a cheese-kun doll. A suitcase was stashed not to far away.

C2's intro: _The date is September 14__th__, 2020 of the Imperial calendar. Two years after the completion of the Zero Requiem, and the death of Lelouch vi Britannia. Britannia still looms as the world's major superpower, however, Japan has earned it's rights, it's freedom, and it's name, once again, thanks in part to the rebellion known as the Black Knights. World peace was once again flourishing. In his attempt to create a gentler world for his sister Nunnally, Lelouch has gained the power of Geass from a mysterious woman named C2, the power to command anyone to follow his orders. The world peace was not to last, and Japan was once again on the brink of war. Japan lost everything within a fortnight, and is once again known as Area 11. The remnants of a once proud nation, the United Federation of Japan, known as mere Elevens. _

"I said the power of the Geass was the power of the king, which would condemn you to a life of solitude." She leaned her head back and gave a small smile as the wind ruffled her hair. "I think, however, that that's not quite correct. Right…? Lelouch?"

**Opening theme: Sign- FLOW**

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead with this scar_

_Can You Hear Me_

_Can You Hear Me_

_Can You Hear Me (So am I)_

_Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii_

_Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda_

_Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne_

_Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo_

_Mirushinatta jibun jishin na_

_Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta_

_Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka_

_Tsutae nikitayo kisuato o tadokke_

_Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni_

_Oboeteru kara namida no sora o_

_Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta_

_Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

_Can You Hear Me? (So am I)_

**2020 a.t.b**

**Britannian Residence- Tokyo settlement**

A helicopter flew overhead in the clear sky away from a burning building. On the underside of the helicopter was the Britannian flag. The aircraft itself was blue. A radio was keyed.

"I think it's time to move to the next phase of the operation." Said the pilot on his radio.

"Next phase?" came the reply. "Is the package safe?"

A large truck rolled by the building, disappearing around the corner. The man in the passenger seat picked up his own radio.

"The package is safe. With this thing, the world will once again fear Japan!"

In the burning building, several Knightmares were attempting to free the trapped Elevens. It was hard to see, even with their new technology. They weren't the only ones in the building, however. Britannian Sutherlands had started opening fire at any Elevens the pilots saw. It was a gruesome scene, and bloody bodies were everywhere.

Nunnally sighed as she she wheeled herself away from the calendar. It had a date circled. Yes. Today was the day. The anniversary of Lelouch's death at the hands of Zero. No. Suzaku.

She wasn't alone in the huge house however. She still had Sayoko, the faithful waitress. She was entirely alone in the living room. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she turned on the TV, straight to the news. It was a breaking story, about a burning building in the Shinjuku ghetto.

"_This just in-" said the brown-haired newswomen. "A terrorist attack in the Shinjuku ghetto where a group called the Black Knights has bombed a building. Fatality count so far is unconfirmed, however is suspected to reach within the hundreds. Most of the victims were Elevens..."_

Nunnally dropped the remote in shock. She had long thought the Black Knights had disbanded, without Lelouch to guide them to victory. No. It couldn't be _them_. But Nunnally had to admit to herself it must be. With the Japan once again on the brink of war with Britannia, she herself had to step down from her post. It was too stressful. And everyday was the same. Terrorist attacks. Death. Her mind instantly snapped back towards her mother, Marianne's death. She was on the stairs, her dead mother on top of her, covered in blood. Bloodstains were everywhere on the carpeted staircase.

Then her mind snapped back to her brother's death. Having just been stabbed, Lelouch staggered and fell forward, his blood on the violet colored tapestry. She remembered his last words perfectly.

"Yes… I destroy… And create… A new."

The cry came. "The demon king Lelouch is dead! Free his prisoners!"

Nunnally was frozen with fear. She had lost everyone. Lelouch. Suzaku. Her parents. How many more people closest to her would have to die? The silver-haired woman named Villetta who would often visit her, along with her husband Ohgi? No.

A few yards away, a large convoy was on the move, making their way towards the burning building. A large purple vehicle, bearing the Britannian flag, and several armed Knightmare Frames. Sutherlands. Inside the back end of the truck sat an elegant throne, a large silk tapestry hanging behind that showed the crest of Britannia. On the front end of the room, sat a large observation screen, and a keyboard of sorts. On the throne, sat Schneizel El Britannia, resting his arm on the armrest. His head was resting on his hand and he wore a smug smile on his face. _So the rebels took the bait._ He thought with a smirk. _How coy._

A few miles away, in the farmlands, was an orange field. Everything was calm, and there was no sign of the imminent danger no doubt closing in. Lelouch tilted his head back and wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve. Damn it was hot. He climbed down the ladder and tipped his bag upside down, letting the oranges tumble into the wooden bin. It was mindless work, really. And it was boring.

His work done for the day, Lelouch tossed the bag aside, and picked up his brown case, which held his chessboard. He remembered today's opponent. Orange boy himself. Jeremiah.

It didn't take Lelouch long to win. Six minutes. A new record. Jeremiah's look of complete and utter shock was rewarding for Lelouch.

"But… But I've been practicing." He stammered. "This can't be possible."

Lelouch smiled smugly and started playing with the black king, twirling it around in his fingers.

"Did you use your Geass to win, my Lord?" Jeremiah asked.

"One who's confident about his skills doesn't need Geass to win a game of chess, Jeremiah. Where's the reward in that? I simply out match you."

"My apologies my lord." Muttered Jeremiah.

Inside the burning building, the gunfire had silenced. The Knightmare Frame, a red Guren, tilted its headpiece upward, exposing its sensors. The pilot, Kallen Kozuki, cursed herself. The building was not structurally sound. The fire had snuffed itself out, and the building was filled with thick, grey smoke.

Kallen urged the Guren forward, giving it max speed. Or as much speed as she could with it's 30% power. She had to get out somehow, but she could barely see. _Wait a second._ She thought. _Elevator shaft!_

Kallen went forward, then turned a left into a corridor. Damn. This part of the building had already collapsed. So much for plan 'A'. She backtracked and stopped in her tracks. She'd found herself face to face with an enemy Sutherland.

Outside, the driver of the truck was beginning to panic.

"Shit…" he muttered to himself. "If he hadn't shut his damn mouth… Now we have the fucking army on our tail."

"Hand over the package! This is the army!" said a man on speaker. The brown helicopter was flying straight behind them. With an audible _cha-click_, a small machine gun popped out from the aircraft's undercarriage. They then opened fire, and the truck swerved to avoid the bullets hitting not only them, but also their precious cargo.

"Fucking Tamaki!" shouted the driver as he straightened out the truck, punching the gas pedal as hard as it will go.

"He's dead, Ohgi!" shouted the passenger, a women with teal colored hair and yellow eyes. "We can't do anything about it now!"

"The Damocles had better be worth it!" shouted Ohgi, switching from third gear to fourth, and punching the gas pedal again. With a loud whirr, the truck sped up, now going over a bridge. The bridge suddenly exploded behind them, making the truck swerve again to the right with a loud squeal. The truck kept going, attempting to loose their pursuer.

"My Lord. May I ask you something…? Why start with the king? You always start with the king." Asked Jeremiah.

Lelouch scoffed. "Because, my dear Jeremiah, if a king doesn't lead, then nobody will follow him! It's a simple fact."

Jeremiah blinked in confusion. "I see."

_I have to admit._ Thought Lelouch, resting his chin on his hands. _He was a rather nice challenge. But as boring as everyone else here._

"This building isn't big enough for the both of us!" shouted Kallen through the Guren's loud speakers.

"My thoughts exactly!" replied the Sutherland's pilot, beginning to fire at her. Kallen moved the Guren backwards, swerving left and right trying to avoid the bullets, but she took heavy fire. A loud beeping told her she was now at 15% power.

"Long live Japan!" shouted Kallen, urging the Guren forward. She used her Guren's arm, and grabbed hold of the Sutherland's headpiece, and activated her Radiant Wave Surger. After a flash of red light, she saw through the screen on the dashboard, the Sutherland's headpiece bubble outwards. The Sutherland exploded, the pilot killed.

Schneizel was in denial. His eyes wide with shock. They couldn't be fighting back. Rebel scum. He watched on the observation screen, as many Sutherland signals were lost. The screen flickered, and he saw a violet haired man appear on the screen.

"Well, well, well, aren't we in a bit of a pickle?" he asked, the smugness of his voice obvious, his face nearly taking up the entire screen.

"What do you want…?" asked Schneizel.

"What do /I/ want? I simply want to test out my latest Knightmare Frame, of course." Said Lloyd. "I also want to collect data, but /that's/ rather obvious, don't you think, your highness?" Lloyd asked, shrugging.

"Can it beat the rebel's?" asked Schneizel, scowling, his hands curled into fists.

"Beat them? The Alexander MK-3 can do more than that, your highness! Give the order and you could see for yourself!" said Lloyd.

"Fine." Muttered Schneizel. He gave the order. "Send out the Royal Guard!"

"Yes, my lord!" came the response.

Several Knightmare Frames were launched, including the grey colored Alexander MK-3, each outfitted with it's own floating device, enabling them to fly. As the Alexander flew towards the truck, now passing through farming country, the TV was turned on in the house where Lelouch was currently in, having bored of his conversation with Jeremiah.

It was a news report. The story was of a burning building in the Shinjuku ghetto.

"It's unclear of what the main cause of the attack was, however it is confirmed by King Schneizel that remnants of the Black Knights play a major part. Of the seven hundred Elevens in the building, there were no survivors.." the newswoman stated.

Dammit Suzaku. Thought Lelouch, wide eyed.

The building was on the verge of collapse. And Kallen knew it. Luckily, she'd found another elevator shaft and escaped in time before it collapsed.

But just in time. Or not.

No sooner had she escaped, her battery had run out, and she dropped from the sky like a bird that had been shot. She continuously punched the button for her release, but it was stuck.

Crap! Thought Kallen. She continued her attempt even as she fell. However, she caught a lucky break, and a white Knightmare caught her before she hit ground.

"Need a hand?" asked the pilot.

Zero. She should've known..

"What happened, Kallen?" asked Zero.

"Battery power's gone." Kallen replied through her speakers.

Suzaku cursed to himself. He should've known Kallen would have taken it too far.

As Ohgi drove as fast as he could, with the Alexander hot on his trail, he couldn't help but notice his gas running low. He wasn't paying attention, and a Sutherland suddenly started firing at them from the air above them, putting holes in the windshield. He skidded the truck to a stop, the trailer swerving to the right, causing the truck continue it's sideways motion, eventually stopping on a grassy field.

Ohgi winced as a sharp pain suddenly ran up his right shoulder. He'd been shot. He knew the plan. He and Villetta both. If they couldn't have the new weapon, no one could. Luckily, Villetta was no longer in the vehicle; out in her new Knightmare Frame built by Rakshata. Another shot of pain went through Ohgi's stomach, and he saw the blood. He knew he was done for.

Weakly, he reached over to a red button on the dashboard.

"Long…. Live… Japan!" he wheezed as he pushed the button. The truck exploded in a fiery inferno, flame and smoke pluming upwards, destroying both the Damocles and the Sutherland. Flying up farther then the resulting fire, the pilot activating the Alexander's shield sparring the Knightmare. The Alexander hovered for a second, watching the fire spread. The pilot the reached for the radio, and keyed it, contacting Schneizel.

"Target is destroyed, your highness." He said. The Alexander left, heading back towards the rest of the Royal Guard.

Lelouch saw the destruction, saw the dead. His eyes were wide with disbelief, his right hand covering his eye. The fire roared through the orange field. He felt sickened. The Black Knights…. Responsible for this?

If I had stayed with them… Would this have happened?

Lelouch kept watching the inferno, C2 emotionlessly by his side, along with Jeremiah and Anya. The only survivors.

This wouldn't have happened. Because I am...

His mind had a flashback. Back to when C2 had first given him his Geass. He had used it on some soldiers, commanding them to commit suicide.

I am...

Another flashback. This time in C's world. He felt the horrifying feeling of emptiness.

I am... Zero!

**Ending theme: Hanabiri - SID**

_MUG CUP no soko ni tadoritsuku_

_sokudo kakuzatou mitai na koi_

_wo shite_

_Kagi ana ga sabita tejou wo_

_kakerareta kibun totemo_

_warukumai yoku warau_

_Sankagetsu amari de kuchibiru_

_ni mo akiru teisetsu no kara ni_

_wo tsukete asobu_

_Hantoshigo no futari wa ?_

_Yakusoku mo naku tsumaida te_

_hanasanai_

_Hanabira mau kisetsu ni_

_sasowarete musubarete bokura_

_wa_

_Itsu kara kawattan darou sore_

_bakari kantaete kotae wa_

_Aitai_


	2. Stage II- The White Witch

**Opening theme: Sign- FLOW**

_I realize the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But I'm going straight ahead with this scar_

_Can You Hear Me_

_Can You Hear Me_

_Can You Hear Me (So am I)_

_Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii_

_Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda_

_Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne_

_Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo_

_Mirushinatta jibun jishin na_

_Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta_

_Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka_

_Tsutae nikitayo kisuato o tadokke_

_Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni_

_Oboeteru kara namida no sora o_

_Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta_

_Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda_

_Can You Hear Me? (So am I)_

**Stage II- The White Witch**

With a sigh, Nunnally wheeled herself into her bedroom. Something seemed out of place, but she couldn't quite place it. Something called to her a few minutes ago. She could swear.

She looked around. Nothing. All of her stuffed animals on their shelves were aligned. As were the books in the bookcase. The room was neat and tidy.

"_So close..."_ said the voice again.

"Where are you?" Nunnally asked aloud, looking around again. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Almost like C2's. Nunnally had to admit she missed having C2 around.

Nunnally wheeled herself over to her bed, hoping for a clue.

"_Almost there, my White Witch.."_ said the voice again.

Nunnally then spotted it. A white doll with a strange red marking on it's head.

"Is that you…?" asked Nunnally in confusion, picking up the doll gently.

"_Yes. You've finally found me!"_ the voice exclaimed.

"Why are you here? Do you have a name?" Nunnally continued her questioning of the doll.

"_Yes. My name is Nemo. I know what you seek, Nunnally vi Britannia."_

"What I…Seek?"

_"Yes. Your wish is to stop the terrorists. Avenge your mother. Avenge your brother. I can assist you with your goal. You wish for power? I can give you power. But we must form a contract."_

* * *

"It's a Knightmare!" Lloyd stated with a smirk, his arms wide. Cecile sighed. With the way he said that, you'd have thought a baby was just delivered.

The lab at this time of day was somewhat busy, as you can expect. The loss of Suzaku Kururugi two years ago had taken everyone by surprise. But they pressed on, and found another Knightmare pilot. And he was even better then Suzaku. With better readings, at 100%. Lloyd was ecstatic.

The large, green colored Knightmare frame stood before them, covering them in it's menacing shadow. It was still in it's frame, however, everyone passing it got chills down their spines. It was clear they were silently glad they didn't have to fight /that/ thing.

"But sir…" Cecile started. It wasn't that long ago that Lloyd had constructed the Alexander MK-3.

"Yes, yes, what is it Cecile..?" Lloyd asked her, waving his hand in her face. His tone bothered her. It was annoyance.

Cecile asked him anyways. "Didn't you…" she was stopped midsentence.

"Just finish the Alexander MK-3? Why yes I did!" Lloyd said his smirk still plastered to his face. "But unlike the Alexander MK-3, the Gameon MK-1 is a prototype."

"Prototype sir..?" asked Cecile.

"Why yes!" said Lloyd. "I'd _love_to see Rakshata top this one!"

* * *

"Contract…?" Nunnally asked nervously.

_"Yes. If you can fulfill my wish, then I will give you power."_

Nunnally didn't like the tone Nemo used in her voice. It had an unsure edge to it. But through her momentary rage, she wasn't able to think clearly.

Yes. Avenge her mother. Avenge Lelouch. She would make the Black Knights pay, for she was certain they were to be held accountable for his death. Zero… It was his fault Lelouch was dead.

"Yes. Of course I will.." Nunnally stated.

_"Very well, my White Witch. Prepare yourself. Your destiny is now about to change."_

There was a sudden, blinding white light, and Nemo disappeared. Nunnally was starting to loose consciousness. When her eyes opened, she'd discovered that she was in a strange Knightmare. Nunnally felt different then she ever did before now. It was a good feeling. The feeling of freedom. The first thing Nunnally noticed was that she wasn't wearing anything. Her arms and legs were attached to the floor of the Knightmare's cockpit, on all fours. Her arms and legs were half gone, as though the floor had eaten them away.

* * *

Back in Lloyd's lab, the computer monitor began beeping wildly.

"What's this…?" Lloyd asked curiously, as he walked over to it. The beeping suddenly stopped and the lab grew silent as the computers crashed.

"It seems we've had an energy reading sir." Cecile stated. "That one was higher then any reading we've had. Over fifty times the normal rate!"

"Fifty times the normal rate? That's incredible! And to think it came from a Knightmare frame." Lloyd thought for a second. "Where is it coming from?"

"Over fifty kilometers to the south. Not far from Shinjuku ghetto."

Lloyd was lost in thought.

"Sir…?" asked Cecile.

"I think this will be a great chance to test out the Gameon MK-1, don't you think, my dear Cecile?" Lloyd asked her. "We need to access the data before it vanishes!"

* * *

"_The contract is complete, my White Witch.."_ Nemo stated.

"Why do you keep calling me that, Nemo?" Nunnally asked her.

"_Because you are now the White Witch. Just as Zero is a name, so is White Witch."_ Nemo stated once again.

"Where are you…? This Knightmare is only a one seater." Nunnally asked her, finally noticing the strange doll's disappearance.

_"I am your Knight, Nunnally vi Britannia. And as such, it is my duty to protect you."_

"You're…. The Knightmare?" Nunnally was confused.

_"You are partially correct, Nunnally. I am apart of you now. Your Geass power, which you will discover in due time, plus the ability to summon this Knightmare, shall aid you towards your goal of revenge."_

Nunnally gasped as her right eye suddenly flashed crimson, and her mind snapped forward. She somehow knew this was the future, yet how far she didn't know.

She saw a bunch of Knightmare Frames, including a red Guren and several Sutherlands, in mid battle. The terrain was mountainous. Dead Elevens were everywhere.

"What… Is this?" Nunnally said, her confusion and sadness obvious.

_"Ahh. So you've discovered your Geass already I see. Yes. Your Geass is the power to see into the future. That place is Narita."_

Nunnally shuddered as her mind cleared. The future…? She had the feeling she was not the only one with a Geass.

"Nemo…" Nunnally asked her, her tone confusion. "My brother had a Geass, didn't he..?"

* * *

It was around an hour later, and the green Knightmare was in flight, flying towards the spot where the high energy reading was. As he passed over the Shinjuku ghetto, the pilot couldn't help but smirk. Filthy Elevens. They were everywhere. So much for world peace.

At first it was thought that with Zero's help, the UFJ would hold it's own against an army the size of Britannia's. They were taken by surprise when Lelouch was killed, by Zero no less. So much for Zero being a terrorist. He couldn't help but think about Zero. What was he to gain by killing Lelouch? If he was to kill Emperor Schneizel, the world would no doubt be flung into chaos.

He couldn't believe the Emperor was sending him out on a simple mission like this. It was just data after all. He watched through the Gameon's screen as the buildings, once pristine and new, now crumbling and broken, pass by.

His parents had been killed by Zero and the Black Knights. His mother was killed in the battle for Narita. His father, he didn't even know.

He was finally at his destination, and urged his Knightmare forward, on the ground once again. All he had to do was look for the Knightmare. When he found it, he was taken aback. The Knightmare was rather large, with a purple body, a red cape around its neck, and several ribbon like structures coming out of the base of its neck. The pilot attempted to get a reading on the new pilot. The new pilot, it seemed, wasn't even human.

**Ending theme: Hanabiri - SID**

_MUG CUP no soko ni tadoritsuku_

_sokudo kakuzatou mitai na koi_

_wo shite_

_Kagi ana ga sabita tejou wo_

_kakerareta kibun totemo_

_warukumai yoku warau_

_Sankagetsu amari de kuchibiru_

_ni mo akiru teisetsu no kara ni_

_wo tsukete asobu_

_Hantoshigo no futari wa ?_

_Yakusoku mo naku tsumaida te_

_hanasanai_

_Hanabira mau kisetsu ni_

_sasowarete musubarete bokura_

_wa_

_Itsu kara kawattan darou sore_

_bakari kantaete kotae wa_

_Aitai_

**Author's note:**

**I apologize for the first chapter; I know it was pretty bad hopefully this one is better. Anyways, I plan on adding some story elements from the manga Nightmare of Nunnally into R3. **


End file.
